Story Time With Stella
by narutoprincess
Summary: Stella's daughter Mindy asks for a bedtime story and Stella tells her one. But this story's a little more real than other stories. P-MAC & SMACked. Now containing bits of Dantana.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 1**

**NP: Okay everyone! This is a new story. I'm just gonna let you know now, I was inspired by this in Spanish class and just started to write it out. Now I'm typing it up. Thanks to all of you who read He Gets That From Me and my other stories. I'd also like to say I'm going to start taking anonymous reviews so if you want to review but aren't a member or something, you can! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

"Mommy! Will you tell me a story?"

Stella should've known it would happen. Her daughter, Mindy always wanted a story before bedtime and tonight was no different. All she had to do was see the innocence in her daughters face and she would be heading towards the bookshelf.

"Okay. Which story do you want to read?"

"I don't want you to read me story. I want you to tell me one."

Stella was taken aback for a moment. This was a first. But she sat on her daughters bed in the spot Mindy had already cleared for her.

"Let's see..."

--

Once upon a time, in the land of New York City -

--

"That's where we live Mommy!"

Mindy was amazed. This story started like a fairytale and most fairytales never started anywhere nearby. They usually started "in a land far, far away". Stella smiled and her daughters amazement.

"Yes. This story took place right here in New York City, Now can I continue?"

Mindy nodded. This was sounding like it was going to be a good story.

"As I was saying..."

--

Once upon a time, in a land of New York City, there lived a king and a queen. They were fair and just leaders and were loved by all their subjects. Their names were King Mac and Queen Claire...

--

**NP: That's all your getting for this chapter, but don't worry. I'll be putting up at least one more tonight. Please review this story. I love reading reviews and I will reply to them if you are logged-in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 2**

**NP: So as you can tell from the last chapter, this story is basically a fairytale featuring our favourite NY CSI's. It's a bit random but I hope you enjoy it.**

--

King Mac and Queen Claire loved each other very much and wanted to have children but tragedy struck. Queen Claire was killed in an evil attack which killed many other people. The world was both saddened and shocked by this attack.

King Mac may never have made it through if it wasn't for his friends and palace workers. There was Danny the Jester, Sir Flack and Lady Angell, knights in the Royal Army, Cook Lindsay, and Dr. Hawkes and Dr. Hammerback, the Royal Doctors. There was also one other palace worker and she was probably one of the biggest impacts on King Mac's life.

Her name was Stella the Advisor, and, as her name suggests, she was King Mac's Royal Advisor. He always listened to her advice on things and she always listened to him. Stella the Advisor was a very smart woman and King Mac always respected her opinion.

--

"Did King Mac ever find another queen?"

Stella paused at this interruption by Mindy. She hadn't thought of that part of the story. Suddenly, an idea came to Stella.

"Well, I was saving that part for later. But if you insist..."

--

It took a long time for King Mac to finally fall in love again after Queen Claire's death. But he did.

It happened one stormy night in New York City, King Mac and the palace workers (King Mac always insisted they eat at the table with him) were just about to eat their supper when they heard a knock on the palace door. Stella the Advisor got up to answer the door but King Mac dismissed her.

"It's fine. I'll get it."

King Mac opened the door to see a finely dressed lady and a young man completely soaked. She immediately threw herself into King Mac's arms.

"Oh thank you! We're not from here and we got lost. Can you tell us which way to go to get to Boston?"

Normally, King Mac would've shaken the girl off. But not this time. He'd just looked at her once and had been infatuated.

"Why don't you come in and dry off first?"

The woman let go of King Mac and walked into the palace, followed by the young man who was obviously her servant.

"Thank you kind sir. May I ask your name?"

"My name's King Mac. And you are?"

"I'm Lady Peyton...of London."

King Mac led Lady Peyton to a guest bedroom and waited for her while she changed into dry clothing. She had a trunk of clothing with her. When she came out about an hour later dressed absolutely beautifully, it took all of King Mac's willpower not to let his jaw drop.

"Wow. You look nice."

Lady Peyton smiled.

"Thank you King Mac."

She let King Mac lead her to the dining room. As they left, she turned to her servant and talked harshly to him.

"Drew! Come along."

Drew followed his master and King Mac to the dining room. Once they got there, faces looked stunned.

"Everyone, this is Lady Peyton. She was who knocked on the door earlier. Oh and this is her servant Drew."

Everyone invited this intruder. They talked to her, asked her about herself, etc. Well, everyone except Stella the Advisor. There was something bad about this Lady Peyton and Stella the Advisor wanted to know what it was.

--

**NP: Okay, so here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. My sister loves that I made Danny the jester. I just can't see it being any other way. Anyway, I would really appreciate some reviews. I will read them all and reply to them if you are logged-in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 3**

**NP: Okay, I know I haven't updated in the longest time but I've been busy with so many things. So I'm updated while I'm at school. Yes, I'm at school. In Spanish class to be exact. But anyway, here you go. Chapter 3 of Story Time With Stella.**

**--**

After dinner, King Mac took Lady Peyton on a tour of the palace. She saw everywhere. The kitchen, the library, you name it. They ended the tour back at the bedroom where Lady Peyton was staying, She was smiling and laughing.

"Oh King Mac. Thank you for this hospitality. I'll be setting out for Boston tomorrow."

King Mac had almost forgotten about that. He reacted quickly.

"Why don't you stay for a few days?"

Lady Peyton looked shocked and pleasantly surprised at Mac's words. He started to lean towards her. She did the same. Their lips had almost touched when...

"King Mac!"

King Mac pulled away from Lady Peyton to see Stella the Advisor standing there. He acted like nothing had happened.

"What do you want, Stella?"

"Cook Lindsay needs to know what you would like for breakfast tomorrow."

King Mac sighed.

"Alright, I'll come with you. Good night Lady Peyton."

"Goodnight."

As King Mac and Stella the Advisor disappeared down the hallway, Lady Peyton entered her room. She turned to Drew, who was already in there.

"We have to get rid of her."

Drew looked at Lady Peyton, confused.

"G-g-et rid of who?"

"That Stella the Advisor woman..."

Drew looked frightfully at his master who was obviously really angry.

"Why?"

Lady Peyton turned to her servant in extreme rage.

"WHY? Because she's in love with King Mac, that's why. It's obvious from the way she looks at him. Especially when he's around other women. She'll mess with my plan and I can't have that happening."

--

Once they were out of earshot, Stella the Advisor stopped and turned to King Mac.

"I have a bad feeling about her."

King Mac was taken aback.

"Who? Lady Peyton?"

Stella nodded and continued.

"I think you should let her stay the night, but tomorrow, she should get on her way to-"

"I've already invited her to stay for a few days."

This time, Stella the Advisor was the one taken aback.

"But King Mac-"

"'But..' nothing. I don't care whether you think Lady Peyton is bad or not. I find her quite pleasant and she will be staying a few days."

King Mac turned and walked towards his bedroom. Stella the Advisor sighed. She'd have to show him another way.

--

**NP: So that's it. Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it. A teacher walked by a minute ago and started talking about CSI. He was talking about the way Horatio stands. Another girl said CSI:NY was her fave. I was like "YES!!". Yeah, he's my new favourite teacher now. LOL. Anyway, please read and review. I will reply as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 4**

Stella the Advisor had been up all night. She'd been thinking about how King Mac had dismissed her feelings towards Lady Peyton. He'd never done that before.

_"He must really..."_

She didn't want to think about that. Secretly, Stella the Advisor liked King Mac. She'd always had this dream, this impossible dream, that maybe one day, she'd be his queen.

--

"I think Stella the Advisor would make a good queen."

Stella smiled at her daughter's statement.

"I'm glad you think so. Now can I continue?"

Mindy nodded. This story was getting really good and she wanted to hear more.

--

Stella the Advisor decided to do some research on Lady Peyton. The Royal Library in town would have some information. Lady Peyton seemed to be a very influential person in London society. Stella the Advisor grabbed her coat and started to walk out of the palace when Danny the Jester stopped her.

"Where you goin' ?"

Stella the Advisor hurriedly came up with an excuse.

"Uh, I'm...running an errand for King Mac. Yeah, that's it. I won't be back for a little while. Bye."

Stella the Advisor rushed out the door, leaving a very confused Danny the Jester.

--

"I need some help finding information on a certain person."

Adam the Librarian jumped at the sound of Stella the Advisor's voice. Usually the library was empty or very close to it and no one ever really needed his help. He dropped the book he'd been reading and faced the obviously important person in front of him.

"Uh, H-h-hello. Who are you looking for?"

"A certain Lady Peyton Driscoll?"

Adam the Librarian led Stella the Advisor to the "D" section of the library.

"Drip, Driscat. Here it is. Driscoll."

Adam the Librarian walked back to his desk and plopped the book down on the table. A cloud of dust came up, choking both of them. Once, it had cleared, Stella the Advisor began looking for anything about a Lady Peyton.

"Oh no..."

Adam the Librarian was confused. This woman seemed very shocked by something she read in the book. He took a glance.

"What?"

Stella pointed to the paragraph about Lady Peyton. She read aloud:

_Lady Peyton Driscoll (Formerly Bancroft, DiSalvo and Reed) was married to Sir Robert Driscoll, who died under suspicious circumstances. Lady Peyton inherited the entire fortune as both Sir Robert's children, Mark and Sampson, were found dead on the same night as their father under the same suspicious circumstances. _

Stella the Advisor immediately read the books on Bancroft, DiSalvo and Reed to find similar things written. Many people had blamed Lady Peyton for killing her husbands but there had never been any evidence against her. Adam the Librarian watched as Stella the Advisor's suspicions were proven correct.

"She's gonna kill him."

Stella the Advisor started pacing around the room.

"She's gonna marry him. Then she's gonna kill him. I've got to go stop her."

Stella the Advisor started to leave, but returned. She'd forgotten to do something. She hugged Adam the Librarian.

"Thank you for the help."

Stella the Advisor pulled away from him and walked out of the Royal Library. It wasn't until she was gone, that Adam responded.

"Y-you're welcome."

--

**NP: Yes, I'll leave you on a cliffhanger. Kind of. You can kind of tell that I have Peyton issues lol. Anyway, please read and review. I love reading them and I reply to all reviews if you are logged in. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 5**

**NP: Sorry it's been so long since the last update! I've been doing about 5 million things at once and haven't had time for others. But here you are. Chapter 5.**

--

The whole way back to the palace, Stella the Advisor was thinking of everything she was going to tell King Mac. The only problem was, she wasn't sure if he'd believe her. She got in the palace door, ready to talk to King Mac when she was faced with the evil herself. Lady Peyton was smiling at her sinisterly.

"Where have you been?"

Stella the Advisor walked past Lady Peyton, trying to get away from her.

"I don't believe that is your business."

"Really? Because I heard from the Jester that you were out on an errand for King Mac."

Lady Peyton was now taunting Stella the Advisor. Words of spite came off in every sentence.

"But we both know that isn't true? Right, miss Stella?"

Stella the Advisor looked at the evil Lady, hating her more with every word that came out of her mouth.

--

"Hey! King Mac!"

King Mac turned around to see Danny the Jester running towards him through the courtyard.

"Yes Danny? What is it?"

Danny the Jester paused for a moment to catch his breath before speaking. Finally, he was able to.

"Do you know if Stella the Advisor's back?"

King Mac stared at Danny the Jester confused. Where would Stella the Advisor have gone?

"Why would she not be here?"

This time Danny the Jester was confused.

"Well you sent her on an errand so I -"

King Mac immediately walked into the palace. Danny the Jester just stared at him as he walked away.

"Thanks for answering my question!"

King Mac was angry. He hadn't sent Stella the Advisor on an errand. Why would she have told Danny the Jester this? What could she have been doing? King Mac searched for his curly haired servant high and low. He finally caught glimpse of her talking to Lady Peyton. He rushed towrds them. He had to talk to a certain Royal Advisor.

--

"You want to know what I was doing?"

Lady Peyton nodded her head, still smiling wickedly. This only made Stella the Advisor even more angry than she already was.

"I was researching you. And I found out all about Sir Driscoll. And Sir Bancroft. And Sirs DiSalvo and Reed. I know what your planning Peyton and I'm not gonna let it happen."

Lady Peyton was no longer smiling. She had to think quick before her plan was ruined. Well, technically it already was. Stella the Advisor already knew it. She looked around, trying to use something to her advantage. Suddenly, she noticed King Mac coming towards them. She grabbed the small knife she kept in the folds of her dress just for moments like this and put it up against her cheek.

"Oh look! Here comes King Mac. Won't he be displeased when he sees what you've done to my cheek?"

Stella the Advisor's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't..."

The smile returned to Lady Peyton's face. King Mac was getting closer.

"Watch me?"

She cut her cheek and fell into the act just in time for King Mac's arrival. He was staring at the scene in shock. She ran over to him and began sobbing in his arms.

"Oh King Mac! She's a horrible woman! She cut my cheek!"

Lady Peyton uncovered her self-inflicted wound enough to show King Mac the severity of it. He gasped, then turned to Stella the Advisor.

"Get out!"

"What?!"

"I said get out! You're fired. You injured one of my guests and I won't stand for it."

"But King Mac, I -"

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave."

King Mac then turned to looking at Lady Peyton's wound. Stella the Advisor headed for the door. As she did, she took one look back at King Mac. He wasn't paying attention but Lady Peyton was. She gave Stella the Advisor a look that just proclaimed her victory.

--

**NP: Okay, so I hope you like Chapter 5. Please review. All reviews are read and responded to (if possible).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 6**

"Why would King Mac fire Stella the Advisor? She's his best friend."

Mindy was clearly saddened by King Mac's decision. Stella sighed and tried to clear it up.

"You know honey, sometimes when someone feels strongly about something or someone, that thing or person can influence them to do things they would've never done before that thing or person came into their lives."

Stella thought back to a certain case, years ago, involving some coins and a Sebastian Diakos. She'd hadn't acted like herself. But instead of dwelling on the past, Stella continued with the present and continued the story.

--

With Stella the Advisor gone, King Mac had no one to help him decide on things. So he asked Lady Peyton for advice, and that was probably the worst thing he could've ever done...

"No no NO! This is not cooked properly. You don't want to poison King Mac do you?"

Lady Peyton was yelling at Cook Lindsay for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. She had inspected everything that had come out of the kitchen and almost every time, she'd complained about it.

"Oh wait! Maybe you do want to poison him."

Cook Lindsay was shaking her head. She was on the verge of tears.

"Yes! That's exactly it. Poison him for getting rid of your friend. What was her name again? Ella?"

Danny the Jester couldn't take it any longer. He shouted at the horrible woman.

"Stop it! You've gone too far. This food is perfectly fine."

To prove this, Danny the Jester took a piece of the food and ate it. Lady Peyton and the other servants just watched. Once Danny the Jester was done, he licked his fingers and smiled at Lady Peyton.

"Mmm...GOOD!"

Lady Peyton stormed off in a rage. All the servants cheered. Cook Lindsay hugged Danny the Jester and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and looked at her. She was blushing.

"What was that for?"

Cook Lindsay looked at her feet.

"Well, you got rid of that evil woman for me and I just wanted to thank you...."

Danny the Jester smiled at Cook Lindsay.

"It was nothing."

--

That afternoon, all the servants made a pact. They were going to get rid of Lady Peyton. Stella the Advisor had been right. She was evil. But their plans came to a halt at what was announced at dinner.

"Guys, Lady Peyton and I are getting married."

--

**NP: So I'll leave you at a cliffhanger. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed faved or put this story on alert. Your support is greatly appreciated. Please review this chapter, Hope you guys aren't too mad at me with the ending of this chapter ^_^;;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 7**

Stella the Advisor had no clue where to go once she'd been fired. Her home had been at the palace. Before that, she'd lived in an orphanage. Then it hit her.

_"I'll stay at the Library!"_

Stella the Advisor ran for the building. Once there, she threw open the door, startling Adam the Librarian, who was dusting some books. She ran over and gave him the best puppy dog look in the world.

"Can I stay here?"

Adam the Librarian was confused.

"You mean here? In the Library?"

Stella the Advisor nodded. Adam the Librarian scratched his head. All of New York had heard of Stella the Advisor's firing. It had seemed pretty silly to Adam the Librarian.

"Okay. Why not."

Stella the Advisor hugged Adam the Librarian and thanked him a million times.

--

It had been weeks now since that day and Stella the Advisor was enjoying the Library. Adam the Librarian was very nice. A bit jumpy, but nice. They usually talked while Adam the Librarian was dusting the bookshelves. No one really came here so Stella the Advisor didn't worry about anyone hearing what they said. She was glad for this when Adam the Librarian asked her a certain question that she'd been hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Why did King Mac fire you?"

Stella the Advisor gulped and spit out the entire story. Everything from when Peyton first arrived and her bad premonitions to the whole fight with her. Adam the Librarian listened quietly. She looked at the quiet little librarian and decided to tell him her story.

"You know I was an orphan? I grew up at St. Basil's. When I was 18, I set out to find my parents. I knew my mom was from Greece. I spent years looking for them but I never found them. Then I applied for the job at King Mac's palace. Him and Queen Claire...they were so nice to me. They let me live in the palace and talked to me. Kind of like this. They were my best friends, along with the other servants. But when Queen Claire died, King Mac became a whole new person. He shut the world out and it killed me to see him like that. I tried to help him and, I like to think I did -"

Stella the Advisor stopped, trying to hold back her tears. Adam the Librarian didn't say anything at all. Stella the Advisor continued with her story.

"King Mac was my best friend but sometimes, I thought that maybe, we could be more but then Lady Peyton came and ruined that."

She couldn't hold back anymore. Stella the Advisor was overcome with tears. Adam the Librarian stoped dusting and went over to the table where she was sitting. He put his arm around her and comforted her.

"Stella, people do crazy things when they're in love. He'll see the err of his ways. I'm sure of it."

Stella the Advisor smiled and hugged Adamn the Librarian.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, the Library door opened. Adam the Librarian and Stella the Advisor broke their embrace just in time to see the visitor.

"Stella..."

"King Mac..."

--

**NP: I am sorry about 5 billion times over for not updating in a while. I just keep forgetting. So here you are, chapter 7. I really hope you guys like this one. I'm suffering from new CSI NY withdrawal. We have to wait until next week and last week was a repeat as well :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 8**

"Why are you here?"

King Mac walked towards Stella the Advisor and held out a fancy looking paper. She grabbed it and stared at her former boss.

"What is this?"

"It's an invitation. To my wedding. Lady Peyton's and mine."

Stella the Advisor shoved the piece of paper back at him. How could the man be so naive? Couldn't he tell that she didn't support his desicion to pick Lady Peyton over her?

"No. I won't go."

King Mac was shocked by her reaction. He tried to plead with her.

"Stella. C'mon. I know you aren't fond of Lady Peyton and all but I want you to be there and -"

Stella the Advisor just shoved her hand in his face. She wasn't going to listen to him any more.

"Get out."

King Mac didn't say anything. He just gave her a look that she understood without words. He was dissapointed in her. He started to leave and Stella the Advisor almost told him to come back. It hurt her to see King Mac dissapointed in her. But she resisted that urge and he left without a sound. Stella the Advisor took a deep breath. Then she heard the sound of someone coming in. She turned around in rage.

"King Mac! I told you to -"

King Mac wasn't there but everyone else from the palace was. They just stood staring at each other for a moment. Then the palace workers came over and hugged their friend. They all started talking at once.

"Whoa guys. Calm down. Talk to me one at a time."

The first one to talk was Sir Flack.

"Who's he?"

Sir Flack was pointing at Adam the Librarian, who was watching the scene from afar. Stella the Advisor introduced him to her other friends.

"Guys, this is Adam the Librarian. He's been letting me stay here. He's awesome."

Adam the Librarian smiled at the group nervously. He'd never had this many people in his library before. Stella the Advisor decided to intorduce the group to Adam the Librarian as well. As soon as all introductions were done, everyone began telling Stella the Advisor about what had been happening while she'd been gone.

"You were right. Lady Peyton's evil."

"She criticzed my cooking."

"She doesn't find me funny."

"She thinks we're not giving King Mac the proper health care."

"Now King Mac's marrying this horrible woman and we want to stop it."

"Please help us Stella?"

Stella the Advisor was speechless. They had all come from the palace, obviously not on King Mac's orders, to see her and to get them to help them get rid of Lady Peyton. Stella the Advisor would've loved nothing more than to destroy the woman who'd taken her life away from her and she almost agreed to help her friends. But then she thought of King Mac and how happy Lady Peyton made him and she hesitated. As evil as Lady Peyton was, she made King Mac happier than she'd seen him in awhile. So it was based on this that Stella refused to help her friends.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't help you."

They looked at each other sadly, then looked at Stella the Advisor, Then Dr. Hawkes spoke.

"We understand Stella. Have a good night."

With that, the palace workers started to leave with their hearts heavy. They had been sure that Stella the Advisor would help them. Thoughts raced through Stella the Advisor's mind. As much as she didn't want to hurt King Mac by destroying his relationship with Lady Peyton, she couldn't sit back and let him be killed by this woman.

"Wait guys, I'll help..."

Excitedly, the group raced back over to Stella the Advisor and they began to formulate a plan.

--

**NP: Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter. We're getting close to the end guys. I'm thinking this stories got 2-3 chapters left. I'm really glad you guys are liking this story! I appreciate evryone who's favourited, watched and replied to this story. If any of you guys who like this story are CSI: Las Vegas fans, you should check out "Bedtime Stories With Bugman" by GSRSmackedHiphuggers. It's another CSI fairy tale. She's writing the Vegas one, I'm writing the NY one and we're both planning out a Miami one. So please check that out, but while you're here, please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Storytime With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 9**

It was a week later. King Mac, Lady Peyton and all the palace workers were heading to London for their wedding on a boat. All of Lady Peyton's family was there and the palace workers WERE King Mac's family. But King Mac still felt bad that Stella the Advisor wasn't coming with them. Lady Peyton was going on and on about her family and how they'd love him, but all King Mac was thinking about was Stella the Advisor. From his limited responses, Lady Peyton could tell that King Mac wasn't paying attention.

"You know, it's a pity Stella couldn't come."

King Mac looked up at his fiancée at the mention of Stella the Advisor.

"Yeah. It is."

Lady Peyton was disgusted with his small response and the disheveled look on King Mac's face when he said it.

"I guess she doesn't care about you anymore. I mean, you don't care about her. You just invited her because you invited evryone else."

King Mac walked over to Lady Peyton angrily. She was almost frightened by how red his face was and his loud voice.

"I DO care about Stella. And I invited her because I WANTED her at my wedding. She was my friend for years. And I'm SURE she still cares about me!"

King Mac started to calm down and sat back on the bed. Lady Peyton regained her composure and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry. Listen, let's just not mention her again, okay?"

She leaned in to kiss him, but King Mac brushed her off. She'd pulled a nerve.

--

Below the "happy" couple's room on the boat, was the hold. Little did they know, someone was in that hold. And they'd heard everything the couple had just said. When King Mac had yelled at Lady Peyton, this person had smiled. He had been defending her.

--

"Stella the Advisor's on the boat?"

Mindy had burst out unexpectedly. Stella smiled.

"Yep."

"So, that was their plan?"

"Well, part of it. Do you want to know the rest?"

Mindy nodded. She was absolutely captivated by this story. Stella continued on.

--

**NP: HI EVERYONE! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been SO busy with school and drama club and all kinds of other things. Bu here's chapter 9. I hope I still have some people hanging on. Please review! I would love to read and reply to them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story Time With Stella**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 10**

It was an hour before he was getting married and King Mac was getting cold feet.

--

"What does that mean, Mommy?"

"Having second thoughts"

"Oh! Okay."

--

He was thinking about what Stella the Advisor had said about Lady Peyton. Actually, he was thinking about Stella the Advisor in general. She'd always been there for him through everything and now was the biggest moment of his life, and she wasn't there. King Mac had missed her the past few months. Suddenly, there was knock on King Mac's door. He bellowed for whoever was on the other side to come in. It was Dr. Hammerback and Dr. Hawkes.

"Lady Peyton sent us to see if you were okay. You've been in here awhile."

King Mac smiled a little at Dr. Hammerback's explanation. Dr. Hawkes then spoke up.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

The funny thing about the doctors was that they could always knew what was going on. Always. Mac looked down and nodded. Dr. Hammerback looked at Dr. Hawkes, then spoke.

"What's up? I thought you loved her."

"I do," he said, then thinking _"At least, I think so."_

"Well, if you love her, then there should be no problem."

The two doctors took their leave, smiling at King Mac on the way out. King Mac smiled as well, but once they left, he went back to his thoughts.

_"If you love her, then there should be no problem."_ Dr. Hawkes had said. _"Well," _King Mac thought, _"What if you're not sure?"_

--

"So King Mac isn't sure if he loves Lady Peyton or not?"

Mindy was a bit confused. Why would you marry someone if you weren't sure if you loved them or not? Stella smiled.

"Well, he thinks he may love someone else."

"Stella the Advisor!?"

"Well, if you let me continue, you'll see."

"Okay. I won't interrupt until the story's over."

--

It was time for the wedding and all the guests were there. On his side, the palace workers. On her side, her entire family and all her friends. However, there was one guest not inside the church.

Stella the Advisor was outside the church, hiding in some nearby brush. The plan was that when the minister said "Speak now or forever hold your peace", she was to burst in and say she objected to the wedding and then the other palace workers would join her. It was bound to stop the wedding.

--

The vows were being said. It was almost time, but Stella the Advisor was also getting cold feet. No matter how much she knew about Lady Peyton's plan, or how much she hated her, Stella the Advisor couldn't wreck King Mac's wedding. He was happy with Lady Peyton. King Mac deserved to be happy. To be in love.

--

"King Mac do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.."

The minister continued with the whole standard speech, but King Mac wasn't listening. He was looking at Lady Peyton. She was smiling at him, but it wasn't the same way that Stella the Advisor had smiled at him. Her smile had been full of warmth and had made him feel, well, warm inside. But Lady Peyton's smile did none of this.

And their eyes were so different. Stella the Advisor's were an emerald so pure, they made one just want to fall into them. But there was no falling into Lady Peyton's eyes. King Mac also realized that Lady Peyton didn't know as much about him as Stella the Advisor did. In fact, Lady Peyton barely knew anything about him. With her, it had always been her talking and King Mac listening. But with Stella the Advisor, there was conversation both ways. She listened to him, and offered him advice, and he'd do the same for her.

"King Mac, are you with us?"

The reverie was broken. King Mac blushed, then sheepishly replied that he was indeed there. Then he looked at Lady Peyton and smiled, fakely.

"I..."

Her eyes weren't sparkling. They never did. Stella the Advisor's sparkled everytime he looked at them

"I..."

Her hair seemed dull to him. Stella the Advisor's was always shiny and vibrant."

"I...."

Lady Peyton was mouthing the words to him. She was always rushing him. Stella the Advisor let him take his time.

"I...can't."

Everyone stared at King Mac, shocked as he ran towards the doors of the church.

_"I'm marrying the wrong girl."_

--

Stella the Advisor started heading down the steps when she heard the church doors open behind her. She whipped around to see King Mac there staring at her.

"Stella? Why...how...?"

He began to walk towards her. Stella the Advisor walked backwards, away from him.

"Why I'm here doesn't matter. Why aren't you in there?"

King Mac was confused. He thought Stella the Advisor had refused to come because she disapproved of his wedding, and now she was there, trying to get him to continue.

"I thought you said -"

"It doesn't matter what I said. You love her, and that's good enough for me. You should be happy. You deserve to be happy. So just go back in there and marry that woman."

"But I don't love her."

"What?"

Stella the Advisor stopped in her tracks. He didn't love her? Since when? King Mac was getting closer to her now.

"Stella, I realized that I didn't love her, because I've been in love with someone else a long time. I just never realized it."

It was then King Mac swooped Stella the Advisor into his arms and kissed her. It was the most perfect moment Stella the Advisor ever had. She felt whole. Like King Mac was the last missing piece to her puzzle.

All the wedding guests had gathered outside at this point and no one was more happy than the palace workers (well, except maybe King Mac and Stella the Advisor). Cook Lindsay and Lady Angell were "Aww"ing and crying tears of joy. Sir Flack and Danny the Jester were hugging. Dr. Hawkes was smiling. It was half because King Mac had finally found someone he loved, and half because Dr. Hammerback owed him $20.

"I just never expected it," Dr. Hammerback said as he passed Dr. Hawkes the money.

"NOOOO!!!!"

The shriek of Lady Peyton broke the two apart. She came storming at them.

"How dare you?! How dare you ruin my plan?! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!"

Lady Peyton was coming closer and closer. The new couple just stood there, afraid for their lives.

"And you, King Mac? You just left me at the altar! NO ONE has ever done that to me! Do you know how many husbands I've had?! People fall in love with me!"

Lady Peyton was about a foot away from them when the sirens sounded. She stopped, looked around to find out where the noise was coming from, realized the police were there and began to take off running. However, that wasn't an easy task in heels and a wedding gown, and the police caught her quickly. As they loaded her into the back of their carriage, she yelled to King Mac and Stella the Advisor.

"You'll pay for this! YOU'LL ALL PAY!!"

The carriage drove away. Stella the Advisor turned to King Mac.

"So do you believe me now?"

King Mac looked into her green eyes. They were so beautiful. He smiled, this time for real.

"I don't know why I ever doubted you."

He kissed her again and everyone cheered.

--

A year later, they got married. It was a small wedding. Just the palace workers came. Oh, and Adam the Librarian. Stella the Advisor couldn't forget him after all he did for her when she was unemployed. She offered him a job at the palace, as a Librarian in the palace library. He thanked Stella the Advisor, but declined. He was too attached to his library. She understood. Dr. Hawkes became the new Royal Advisor, and Stella the Advisor became Queen Stella.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END!

--

Mindy began to clap furiously. That had been a wonderful story. Stella smiled and got up off her daughter's bed.

"Goodnight sweetie. Glad you liked the story."

She turned off the light and was halfway down the hallway when Mindy called again.

"Mommy?"

Stella turned around and turned the light back on.

"Yes?"

"Ding King Mac and Stella the - I mean Queen Stella have any kids?"

Stella kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"That's a story for another night."

Stella flicked the light off again.

"'Night sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Mommy."

Stella walked down the hallway and into the second next room on the right. She pulled up the covers and climbed into bed.

"You were certainly gone awhile."

Stella turned to see the face of her King Mac, smiling at her, so totally in love.

"I was telling Mindy a bedtime story."

"What kind of story?"

Mac could tell that Stella was thinking. Then a mischievous smile came to her face. He loved that smile. He loved everything about that woman.

"A fairytale. But it's a little more realistic than you'd think."

Stella leaned over and kissed Mac on the lips.

_"Goodnight my king."_

--

**NP: I am SO sorry it took so long to update this but I hope you like the last chapter here. I think it's the longest chapter for anything I've ever written. Please read and review. I hope there's still some people hanging on : ) P.S. I totally can't wait for May 13th. That's all I'm going to say.**


End file.
